


"Stop staring Newton I'll start thinking you're in love with me or something"

by laurastewart



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: Izzie plays guitar and writes a song for Casey who is too impatient and tries to persuade Izzie to play it for her





	"Stop staring Newton I'll start thinking you're in love with me or something"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic that was inspired by Fivel being cute af playing guitar and we all now know that we want Izzie to play the guitar for Casey in Season 3

Izzie & Casey are in Izzie's house sitting on her bed Izzie is playing her guitar and writing down words Casey can't help but just keep looking at how cute she is, she always loved when Izzie played the guitar and her voice was something else

"Stop staring Newton I'll start thinking you're in love with me or something" Izzie chuckles as Casey continues staring

"You know I can't help it when you look so cute and adorable playing you're guitar" Casey admits and Izzie blushes she stops strumming the guitar and smiles as Casey

"You do know I'm writing this for you" Casey is taken aback she's starts getting excited Izzie always said she'd write a song for Casey but she didn't ever think she was serious

"Wait what? Are you serious? Let me hear it" Casey leans over to Izzie and goes to take the book she was writing the words on but Izzie stops her

"No not yet,it's not finished" Izzie insisted and Casey let go of the book but not before placing a quick kiss on Izzie's soft lips

"Please play me the song, please" Casey gave Izzie those puppy dog eyes that she knew Izzie couldn't say no too and Izzie rolls her eyes

"You can't do that, You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that" Izzie chuckles placing her hand on Casey's lap

"So lets hear it" Casey smiles at Izzie

"Fine but it's not finished so it isn't going to be good" Izzie warned Casey as she started strumming the guitar getting it into the correct key

Izzie starts singing and the song is beautiful Casey is just sat there listening taking it all in she couldn't believe she'd written this song for her

Izzie continues the song before stopping halfway through

"Uh yeah..I know it's not that good bu..." Casey couldn't just sit there any longer she cuts Izzie of leaning over and placing her lips softly on Izzie's and pulls away hands still wrapped around Izzie's neck who by this time during the kissing had somehow managed to put the guitar on the floor

"I love you" Casey says to Izzie

"I love you too...Newton" they both chuckle when Izzie says newton and they start kissing again


End file.
